The flame princess
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Anna discovers that she has the power to create fire. Elsa must help her sister control her powers or risk letting the kingdom go up in flames. One of the prequel and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames, Anna won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: (wearing sunglasses and head pounding) I'm getting too old, for this. **

**Anna: well I had fun. Besides it's time to publish our frozen fanfic.**

**Smoke: that's today!? Ok let's just get down to the story.**

**Anna: Yeah, but don't you wanna say some stuff first?**

**Smoke: don't wanna do it.**

**Anna: oh ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any other character.**

_In the kingdom of Arendelle, there was a ruler named Queen Elsa, she had a power and she hid it from the kingdom. But that all changed on her coronation, she let it go and put Arendelle in a eletrnal winter. But thanks to her sister Anna, she learns to control her powers, and the two sisters never been happier. But something else is coming, that'll change their lives forever. _

Anna wakes up from her bed, gets dressed and walks downstairs for breakfast. She sees her older sister Elsa and a man wearing glasses"Morning Elsa, Smoke." Said Anna.

"Hey Anna." Said Smoke.

"So what brings you to Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"I got nothing else to do, back in my world." Said Smoke.

"I got paperwork to do." Said Elsa.

"That's boring." Said Smoke and about to drink some water but it's frozen. "Oh real mature Elsa."

"You should of thought of it before you drew on my face." Said Elsa.

"Hey you should never pass out when there's markers about." Said Smoke.

"Smoke, please don't prank Elsa." Said Anna.

"Sorry Anna, but I couldn't resist." Said Smoke.

"No pranks Smoke, I'm trying to run a kingdom like our parents did." Said Elsa.

"I got it." Said Smoke. "Besides, I'm gonna hang out with Mordo and Rigs." Smoke gets up and walks away. (A/N: ok there are some non frozen characters mentioned in this story, but they will not be seen.)

"Great guy." Said Anna and started eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Southern Isles the former Prince named Hans is in the dungeon for attempted murder in Arendelle. He's chained to a wall and looks at the ground in shame. "Hello Hans." Said a voice.

"Who say that? Is that you my brothers?" Said Hans.

The figure revealed himself, he's wearing dark battle armor. "I am your friend." Said the dark figure.

"How did you get in?" Hans asked in fear.

"That's for me to know. But I have a offer for you." Said the dark figure.

"What is it?" Hans asked.

"I will set you free and you get your revenge on Arendelle. But you have to serve me." Said the dark figure.

"You want me to work for you only to set me free and destroy Arendelle?!" Hans exclaimed.

"Correct, regain your rightful place as king or rot in here for the rest of your days." Said the dark figure. "Do we have a deal?" The dark figure offers a handshake for Hans.

"Hm, I'll take my rightful place." Said Hans and shakes the dark figure's hand.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Anna is making a snowball to ambush Elsa when she takes a little walk. Then Olaf walks in the garden. "Hi Anna!" He said.

"Quiet Olaf, I'm trying to give Elsa the element of surprise." Said Anna.

But a snowball Anna on the back of the head, she turns around and sees Elsa. "Surprise!" Said Elsa.

Anna smirks and about to throw the snowball at Elsa, until Smoke runs in. "Anna, Elsa!" He cried out.

"Olaf!" Said Olaf and raises his hands.

"Yeah, Tahu has just called me and told me to tell you that prince Hans has escaped." Said Smoke.

Anna's smirk has turned into a state of shock. "What?" She said.

"He said that Prince Hans has escaped!" Olaf yelled out.

"They heard me Olaf." Said Smoke.

Anna's clutched her fists in anger. "Then let's go find him." Said Anna.

"What?!" Smoke and Elsa exclaimed.

"She said-

"We heard her Olaf!" Smoke cuts off Olaf.

Anna is heading straight to the castle and then she collapses and falls to the floor. "Anna!" Elsa shouted in panic.

Smoke checks her forehead and he can feel the heat from her forehead. "She's burning up! We need to get her to her room!" Said Smoke.

"Somebody! Help!" Elsa cried out.

Anna wakes up and finds herself in her room with Elsa and Smoke by her side. "Morning sleeping beauty." Said Smoke.

Anna and Elsa chuckled a bit and Anna starts to wonder what happened. "What am I doing in my room?" Anna asked.

"You collapsed. Elsa and I carried you to your room." Said Smoke.

"The doctor said that you're gonna fine, it's just a cold, it's not fatal and you're gonna be okay." Said Elsa.

"That's good." Said Anna.

"I already told Kristoff, and he's on his way." Said Smoke.

"Ok, thanks. But what about Hans he could be anywhere." Said Anna.

"Just get some rest. The other Justice Rangers will find him no time. If you need anything just ring the bell on your nightstand." Said Elsa as she and Smoke leave the room.

"Ok thanks." Said Anna and started to sleep.

Elsa closed the door and her smile widen and a tear goes down her face. "Was that a tear?" Smoke asked while smirking.

"Smoke let me tell you about Anna. She's my sister, she would do the same for me." Said Elsa. "If you had a sibling you would understand."

"I have a sister. She's in school, but she visits on weekends and holidays." Said Smoke.

"If you want, you can stay for dinner if you want?" Elsa asked.

"Um sure. But you may wanna give Anna some soup." Smoke suggested.

"I will." Said Elsa. Then she and Smoke walk to the the dining hall. But for some reason Elsa keeps getting the feeling that something bad is gonna happen, and it all started when Hans escaped.

**Anna: that was pretty good.**

**Smoke: I know.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: (walks in) Hey boss!**

**Smoke: Crumplezone, Ransack it's been awhile.**

**Crumplezone: yeah we've been busy.**

**Ransack: got that right.**

**Smoke: well it's great to see you guys again.**

**Ransack: can we be in rise of the shadow lord?**

**Smoke: Maybe.**

**Crumplezone: that probably means no?**

**Anna: just let him think about it.**

**Smoke: Yeah just trust me. **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: cool (walks away)**

**Smoke: Ok you guys please review and **

**Smoke and Anna: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: ok guys this is my last update before I go away.**

**Emmet: I hope you have a great time.**

**Smoke: I will. **

**Drake: can you bring me back a t shirt?**

**Smoke: Sure.**

**Sofia: well have fun.**

**Smoke: I will, you readers enjoy the new chapter of the flame princess.**

Elsa and Smoke were sitting in the dining room eating dinner, to Elsa it felt different without Anna, she was eating dinner with another person. Smoke is starting to notice Elsa feeling strange. "You ok Elsa?" Smoke asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine Smoke. It's just that it feels kinda weird without Anna." Said Elsa. "Ever since the great thaw, we became closer."

"I can see that. I may you were in your room for most of your childhood." Said Smoke.

"Yeah, I wish I had sleepovers with the other princesses and meet princes." Said Elsa. "But I got my cousin's experience being locked up in her self made prison."

"How long was she locked up?" Smoke asked.

"Since she was born, she had the power to heal but it's gone." Said Elsa.

"I know who you're talking about, me and High five ghost were Rapunzel's bodyguards for a day." Said Smoke.

"Oh, was that fun?" Elsa asked then drinks her water.

"It was okay." Said Smoke and eats his chicken.

"Well you're not bad Smoke." Said Elsa.

"Aw thanks, you're pretty cool for a person who has ice powers." Said Smoke.

"Thanks Smoke." Said Elsa. "So can you spend the night here?"

"Actually it's guys' night in the park and I got invited." Said Smoke.

"Oh well have fun Smoke." Said Elsa.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Said Smoke and gets off his chair and exist the dinning room. "Thanks for dinner." He said and leaves.

Elsa just sighed and looked at her plate. "Well I give it's just me." Said Elsa.

After Elsa finished her dinner she took a bath and a few minutes later Elsa puts on a robe and reads a book. Meanwhile Kristoff went to go check on Anna and she was resting. When Kristoff exits the room he sees Elsa walking back to her room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"She told me everything. But I'm glad she's ok." Said Kristoff.

"Well it gets worst." Said Elsa. "Hans has escaped."

"What?! How did that guy escaped!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"One if his brothers told me that he was in his cell and the next thing he knows he's gone. There was no bars broken, no holes, no nothing." Elsa explained.

"This sounds like magic, I know it." Said Kristoff.

"How can you be so sure?" Elsa asked.

"If the cell is still standing he either teleported out or open a portal." Said Kristoff.

"Those are good reasons. But if Hans comes here, we'll send him back to his cell." Said Elsa.

"Yeah good point." Said Kristoff. Then they heard something coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know but you stay here." Said Kristoff.

"You're gonna need back up." Said Elsa. Elsa and Kristoff walk downstairs and see some dark creatures wondering around the great hall.

Then a man in dark armor his helmet is covering his face except the mouth is there and sees the queen and ice harvester. "Ah Queen Elsa. We meet at last." He said.

"Who are you? How did you get get in here and how do you know my name?" Elsa demanded.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The dark figure asked.

"That's different they come during the day and I meet them first!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well my friends are dying to me you." Said the dark figure. The dark creatures look at Elsa and Kristoff and they walk towards the two. "Good bye Queen Elsa it hasn't be a pleasure." The dark figure opens a portal of darkness similar to the corridor of darkness from kingdom hearts and leaves.

Kristoff punches one of the creatures in the face, Elsa shoots icicles at the dark creatures. Kristoff and Elsa kept fighting the dark creatures until the dark creatures decide to form a dark golem. "Oh snap." Said Elsa.

In Anna's room, Anna is sound asleep until she hears Elsa screams. "Elsa!" Anna jolted up, she put a robe on and ran downstairs. When she reaches the grand hall she sees Elsa and Kristoff are avoiding the dark golem's attacks.

Anna starts to get angry. "Hey! Get away from my sister and boyfriend!" Anna shouted and a flame was formed from her fist. Then the dark golem is starting to get scared. The flames surrounds the dark golem and the golem fades into oblivion.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered. Anna comes to her senses and sees the fires, but Elsa gets back up and uses her powers to put the flames out. "Anna, what did you do?"

"I don't know, but I want you to stay away from me!" Said Anna.

"Anna, let me help you." Elsa begged.

"No I don't wanna hurt!" Anna cried out and ran back to her room. "Anna?"

**Smoke: that's it all folks. See you all on the 23rd!**

**Emmet: well have fun.**

**Smoke: Thanks Emmet, I'll watch the Lego movie when I get back.**

**Elsa: it's awesome.**

**Smoke: thanks Elsa. Well I'm gonna go do some last minute packing.**

**Drake: see you boss!**

**(In Anna's room)**

**Anna: I'm so excited!**

**Me: (another room) same here with the Lego movie!**

**Anna: I'm gonna start this party with a bang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake: so bored.**

**Smoke: Tell me about it.**

**Drake: maybe you should write?**

**Smoke: ok, fine. **

**Cyrus: maybe you can do mine next?**

**Smoke: maybe I'm thinking about updating royal adventures.**

**Cyrus: oh ok.**

Anna enters her room and slams the door, she sits on her bed. "What's wrong with me? I created flames from my hands?" She asked herself. Then she realizes that since she had her heart frozen by Elsa, if she strike Elsa with her powers, she'll burst into flames.

Then someone knocks on the door. "Anna? It's me Elsa. Can I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Go away, Elsa!" said Anna. When those words hit Elsa's ears it brought a old memory when she and Anna were kids.

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow." Elsa replied and walked to her room.

"Well I'll bunk with Sven." said Kristoff and walks to the stables.

"Are you sure? I can set up a guest room." Elsa suggested.

"Nah! I'm used to it." said Kristoff and walked to the stables.

Elsa enters her room and begins to think that Anna is starting to shut herself out like Elsa did. "Don't shut me out Anna." said Elsa and went to bed.

The next morning Elsa walk straight to the door of Anna's room and knocked three times. "Anna? It's me Elsa. Why don't you come down for breakfast and we'll talk about this." said Elsa.

"Not hungry!" said Anna through the door.

"Ok, just don't the same mistake I did." said Elsa and walked to the dinning hall.

Meanwhile in the stables Cyrus and Olaf are building a snowman. (A/N: yeah I know it. A snowman building a snowman.) "This is starting to look good." said Cyrus admiring the snowman.

"Yeah it almost looks like me." said Olaf. Then they hear snoring coming from the stables. "Was that Sven?" Olaf wondered.

"I don't think so?" said Cyrus and walks to the stables and see Kristoff sleeping on a pile of hay. "Hey wake up!" Kristoff jolted and looks around and sees Cyrus.

"Really Cyrus?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Hey don't change the subject Kristoff! What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked. "Did you and Anna get into a fight last night?"

"No, she wanted to be alone. She has powers, like Elsa. But she has fire." said Kristoff.

"Wait Anna has powers?!" Cyrus wondered.

"Yes, there were these dark creatures but Anna took them out with her powers and ran to her room." said Kristoff.

"Well maybe Elsa is talking to her right now." said Olaf.

"Maybe." Kristoff replied.

After Elsa was finished her breakfast she went to go check on Anna. "Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked but Anna didn't reply back. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on out and play!" Elsa sang.

"No! Just go away Elsa!" Anna replied.

"Anna! I'm not gonna sit here and let you isolate yourself. I can help you, we can go the trolls and figure this out!" said Elsa. "When you're ready to talk, come and find me." said Elsa walks away.

Anna starts to think about it and she realizes that this is just like when she and Elsa were little and Elsa shut herself out because she didn't want to hurt her. But the only thing that hurt Elsa hurt was Anna's feelings. Anna is doing the same thing with Elsa, shutting everyone out because of her powers.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." said Anna and started crying.

Meanwhile Kristoff has just packed up his things and got on the boat. He looks around and only sees Cyrus and Olaf, he was hoping that Anna would say good bye but she's not there. "Kristoff!" He turns around and sees Anna running straight towards him.

"Anna?" Kristoff wondered and Anna hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but I didn't want to hurt you and Elsa." said Anna.

"It's alright, I understand. But I'm going to the Southern Isles to find out how did Hans escaped?" said Kristoff.

"Who's Hans?" Cyrus whispered to Olaf.

"He's this prince who left Anna to die when she had a frozen heart." Olaf answered.

"Just come safe ok." said Anna.

"I will." said Kristoff and kisses Anna. After that Kristoff got on the ship and it leaves the habour.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Olaf whispered to Cyrus.

"I'm ok Olaf." said Anna. "I'm gonna go find Elsa. I'll see you guys later."

Elsa is in the library signing some paperwork and finished the last one. "Ok, that's all my paperwork." She sees a letter from Weselton. "Oh great, another letter from Weasel town." said Elsa and wrote a letter and put it in the finished pile.

"Elsa." The queen turns around and sees Anna. She's surprised that Anna is out of her room.

"Are you ready to talk?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for shutting you out. I was only doing that to protect you and my friends." said Anna. "I don't know if I was born or cursed with these powers? But I don't want to hurt anyone." said Anna a little worried and a flame appeared on her hand. "Oh no!" Anna grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her hand.

"I was drinking that." said Elsa.

"Sorry sis. But bottom line I'm sorry." said Anna.

"Apology accepted. I'll help you control this power but first we go to the trolls for help." said Elsa.

"I know. I hope it's not a curse." said Anna.

"Anna, I was born with my powers and I'm okay with it." said Elsa. "Well there were some problems, but I learned to control it."

"Ok, so we'll go tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yes we'll go tonight at 9." said Elsa.

"Got it." said Anna. "Another letter from Weasel town!?" She noticed the letter.

"Yes, they never give up." Elsa whined. "The Duke was a jerk."

**Cyrus: you did a good job.**

**Smoke: thanks man.**

**Drake: yeah it's not bad, at least it's not a Elsanna fanfic.**

**Smoke: I hate those stories, they're messed. Seriously they're sisters, not lovers.**

**Drake: are you gonna tell that to tell?**

**Smoke: they're like the yaoi shippers in the kingdom hearts archive. No one likes to see Elsa and Anna making out. If you're a Elsanna person suck it up. I'm a Kristanna fan, and that's it.**

**Drake: what about icebreaker. **

**Smoke: I'm 50/50.**

**Sofia: it's really great Smoke.**

**Smoke: have you seen the rise of the guardians archive for frozen? I don't even ship those and it's kinda like jawbreaker. **

**Cyrus: what's jawbreaker?**

**Drake: RalphXVanellope fanfics.**

**Cyrus: ok you people make me sick! Vanellope is 9 and Ralph is in his 20s or 30s! Plus it's a crime against the movies and nature! **

**Smoke: I agree and if they ship any of those couples I hate. They're gonna have to suck it up. Please review.**


End file.
